


A Heretic's Replacement

by carvedwhalebones (fuckyeahlucifersupernatural)



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural/pseuds/carvedwhalebones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Daud is unsure if he admires the young assassin or find him to be a serious threat."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heretic's Replacement

**Author's Note:**

> "Jealousy - that jumble of secret worship and ostensible aversion." - Emile Cioran
> 
> Dishonored Tumblr Blog: carvedwhalebones.tumblr.com  
> Can find more Dishonored-related writing there!

Corvo is the manifestation of scars and sleek muscle, sucking in the air every time fingers graze his skin. He thinks the man isn’t used to being so exposed and without the familiar weight of armor and weapons. The slide of his fingers across the man’s back leaves the younger assassin with goosebumps littering his skin and searching for oxygen. The personification of an unstoppable force is laid out beneath him, pliant and growing more and more familiar to the warmth of the Knife of Dunwall.

The older male finds that the slight shaking and shudders from the exposed assassin will come to an easy halt when his hand lays heavy on his frame. His gloved left hand is spread against his lower back. Corvo grows still and almost tries to slump further into the mattress whenever Daud’s hand would settle, as if it’s a sheet of protective metal on his frame. Daud moves it carefully downward, watching the pick up of minuscule shudders and lips parting for air, his hand making a short journey to Corvo’s backside. Perhaps here is an area where the flesh is actually unmarred. It won’t be for long, but he lets a gloved thumb rub across the smooth flesh lacking the ridges of scars.

Daud is unsure if he admires the young assassin or find him to be a serious threat. Corvo isn’t bought by coin nor persuaded of bloody promises of revenge, a red flag in Daud’s book. The fact Corvo waves around his Mark to the public only stirs the need for discipline and, yet, garners a certain level of interest. But Corvo is not some agent of the Outsider. His actions revolve around one little girl. Too much loyalty and heart with this man. To think it’s that that has caught The Outsider’s interest. 

Daud isn’t a possessive nor jealous man. He can give two flying shits about whoever or whatever The Outsider speaks to. If anything, the years that The Outsider has left him in silence was a bit of a blessing. It just irritates him that The Outsider has decided to appear when something he has done — or will do — will be in the interest of Corvo. He feels like a jilted student being manipulated to help the teacher’s pet. He can’t help but feel as if he’s being replaced, even though there are a handful of others who have been marked. Corvo feels like his replacement, a better and more efficient version. Perhaps there is be a bit of reprisal in his actions towards Corvo, bellied by the easy rolling of pleasure sitting in his pubic bone when he touches him. 

He won’t quite admit to himself, yet, that he enjoys the idea of desecrating the Lord Protector. He likes the idea of trumping the vicious hound. 

He thinks it irritates The Outsider that they’ve been dabbling in each other’s presence. Perhaps he’s baffled as to how Corvo can not only stay his hand from harming Daud, but willingly engages with the man. The logic fails to add up and if there is anyone who is more fascinated and bewildered by it, it’d be The Outsider. Sometimes he swears he can feel the entity’s presence, his Mark prickling with the chill of the ocean, as he lets Corvo trace the scar on his face or when his own hand leaves bruises into the inside of the Lord Protector’s thighs. Daud wonders what will push the enigmatic entity to truly make his presence known. And when he does make his presence known will it be out of curiosity or possessiveness over his star pupil? Or maybe none of the above and he’s only imagining that The Outsider watches them. Daud’s not sure what that says about himself if he truly is imagining such things… 

The crimson-clad assassin has long ago disposed of his weapons and equipment, sitting neatly in his trunk. His coat is haphazardly over the railing of the loft, boots somewhere lost on the floor, shirt undone and trousers pushed down to the middle of his thighs. His right gloved fingers are slick, leather carrying a faint gloss in the warm lighting of the room. Something soft sits trapped in Corvo’s throat, only glimpses of the sound slipping past as a slicked thumb rubs over his entrance. “Easy…” Daud rumbles when he begins to carefully ease the finger in, feeling him instinctually clench around the intrusion. His left hand gently kneads the flesh of his backside until Corvo relaxes. 

This is new and he decided he’ll show some kindness, leading the Lord Protector into this with patience and a keen eye. He watches the play of muscles across his back and listens to the sounds he emits. It doesn’t take long for him to wiggle a thumb in, allowing Corvo to adjust to the intrusion before, curiously, rocking back into it. Daud gives a smirk in approval and watches Corvo settle on his elbows and forearms, giving a few more practice rocks. The assassin removes it and finds that the Lord Protector takes his index finger with a bit more ease and confidence. There is a delicious slide of sound of wet leather easing in and out. 

Corvo gives a ragged sound and shakes when his finger nudges against a sweet spot. The back of his left hand is already prickling with energy and Daud fights off the urge to give a quick glance at the room around them. He only focuses on pressing into the spot again, listening to the array of noises he can push out of the usually quiet Lord Protector. The second finger weaseled in is taken in with greed and Daud, thinks he might be a bit smitten by the Lord Protector. Corvo is alive, thighs shaking and beginning to usher out his name through hungry sounds. He begs him to press just a bit harder, to hold onto his hips a bit tighter as he tries rocks his hips back for more.

It’s a damn shame Corvo had to pledge his loyalty to the crown. 

Daud eases his fingers out, earning a disappointed sound from below. “Stay,” Daud orders and Corvo doesn’t move, feeling Daud leave the bed to remove the rest of his clothing. There is the sound of something being rummaged and Corvo sighs only when a hand — not blocked by glove — settles back on his hip. The mattress bends and groans softly as Daud adjusts his position behind him, soon pressing into him slowly. Corvo pants against the bed, giving soft encouraging sounds for Daud to keep on going. 

Corvo doesn’t want a nice and easy pace, dismantling any of Daud’s attempts when he tries. He’ll rock back too quickly or try to take control and lead. Daud has to bend down and bite at any available skin before his mouth to retain his hold, his fingers leaving bruises against Corvo’s skin to keep his hips in place. There is no discipline with this one and he finds himself falling into a rougher pace early on with the Lord Protector. 

The younger assassin is soon clutching at the sheets, hips hiked up and held as Daud thrusts shallowly into him. One arm stretches out to hold onto Corvo’s shoulder, forcing the male to lift his torso, blunt fingernails digging into his flesh. Daud’s other hand is a hot vice grip remaining on his hips, keeping Corvo put as he keeps up a relentless pace. The Lord Protector is a rush and spill of sound, body glistening with sweat and biting his own tongue when guttural moans threaten to be something else entirely. Sometimes Daud can hear curses in a familiar tongue, always managing to pull an open-mouthed smirk form him. 

Something cool tickles his jawline, a draft of air from a possibly open window or door. It chills the sweat on his skin. It’s only when equally chilled fingers slide through his hair, grip it tightly, and pull his head up does he find the real origination. The Outsider is kneeled on the bed next to him, dark eyes indiscernible and somehow making it work that the three of them can fit on the bed at once. Daud gives a harsh bark of laughter, but it’s breathy with exertion, becoming more of rough exhalation of air. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” he inquiries with that painfully collected voice of his. Corvo makes a sound from beneath him in acknowledgement, trying to twist his head to see. Daud only moves his hand off of Corvo’s shoulder and onto his back, forcing the younger male’s torso onto the bed. He still tries to diligently twist his head on the mattress, trying to catch just a glimpse of their new guest. 

“Fuckin’ your best and brightest,” Daud replies bluntly, cruelly emphasizing his point by slowing his pace, thrusting deeply for show. Corvo only sags further into the mattress with a groan, fingers fisting into the sheets and mouth parted against them. The Outsider doesn’t respond, but he keeps his tight grip in Daud’s hair, gaze turned downwards to watch the assassin’s cock slide in and out. Corvo’s fingers are reaching out behind him on the sheets, searching for The Outsider, a gesture that irritates Daud more than it should. 

The Outsider complies after a moment, just the tips of his fingers brushing against Corvo’s. That’s enough to please the Lord Protector, moaning more freely and louder than before. It doesn’t take long for Corvo to suddenly seize around him, muscles clenching around his cock tightly as he issues out a wet, broken noise in bliss. Daud quickly comes after him with low sound, hands keeping Corvo’s backside flushed against his pelvis as he hits his peak. 

The Outsider is gone. Grip gone from his hair and vacant from the room. Presence so brief that he’s not sure he was even there or just a hallucination. Daud eyes the room through a haze of sweat and bliss, giving a few lazy rocks into Corvo that eases soft, exhausted whines. It takes a moment to catch his breath before he eases out of the Lord Protector, giving a pleased growl at the flushed flesh and mess dribbling out. Corvo only lets himself flop fully onto the bed, breathing softy with closed eyes. 

“Was he really here?” Corvo mumbles out against the sheets. Daud cracks his neck before maneuvering himself against Corvo, laying on his back next to him, letting an arm stretch across his sweaty back. He could go for a smoke but he’s too tired to look for his coat. Daud makes an uninterested sound, not sure if he’s disappointed or pleased Corvo is reaffirming his presence. 

“Yeah, the bastard was here.” 

He can still feel the bite of The Outsider’s grip against his scalp, The Void suddenly seemed tangible, alive and attainable.

**Author's Note:**

> _Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!_


End file.
